ELEMENTS
by Bailey Adysen
Summary: Andrew and his two best friends, Dustin and Zoey, discovered three amulets, given by a mysterious shop owner from an antique store. Andrew, Dustin, and Zoey, must defeat the forces of evil and the antagonist, Zedrix. (This is Anime) (Co-Written by Mulityman37)
1. Chosen Elements

It set in New York City in America. "It was the end of summer vacation in New York City. But one day something happened to me and my friends. But you'll find out later. Here, i'll show you" said the boy in voice over. Inside a school bus. it shows a 15-year-old boy named Andrew Radcliffe. "My name's Andrew Radcliffe. I'm from New York City. And me and my friends are heading to our first day of High School at Roosevelt High School" narrated Andrew.

Andrew appears to have Caucasian skin, blonde hair with dark brown highlights, brown eyes, golden yellow shirt with a orange sweatshirt with a white trim, blue jeans with a brown belt, and red and white high tops. He appears to be drawing a sketch of a Siberian Husky. "Got it" said Andrew. He comes to show to his friend, Dustin Oliver. Dustin appears to has Caucasian skin, brown hair, green eyes, harvest gold color shirt, blue vest, gray pants, and black monochrome converse.

"Hey, Dustin. Check this out" Andrew shows Dustin his sketch of the Siberian husky. "That's the Siberian Husky. Check mine out, Andrew" Dustin shows his sketch of a bear. "That's a bear" said Andrew. "Yeah, impressive isn't it?" said Dustin. "I think mine is impressive" said a girl. Andrew and Dustin notices their friend, Zoey Hartman.

Zoey appears to have Caucasian skin, brown bobbed light wavy hair with bangs, silver goggles on her head, turquoise shirt with a dark blue collar and sleeves, covered by a pink vest with red straps from her vest, pale denim skirt with a brown belt around her waist of her skirt, gray thigh high stockings and pink and blue high top sneakers.

"Oh, hey Zoey" greeted Andrew. "Hey, Andrew. Check this sketch out, it's actually a exact great sketch of a butterfly" Zoey said to her friends. "Wow, Zoey. That's cool" said Andrew. "Thanks, and your drawing of the Siberian Husky is... impressive too" said Zoey. "Wow, thanks, Zo" Andrew thanked Zoey. "Well, your welcome. Plus I can't wait for the first day of our freshman year" said Zoey. "Yeah, we can't wait for it too, Zoey" said Dustin. The bus stopped. "Alright, we're here, enjoy your first day of school" said the bus driver. "Thanks, Mr. Bus Driver" Zoey exits the bus. "Yeah, thanks" said Andrew when he and Dustin exits the bus. "The first day of school is gonna be hard" said Dustin. "Agreed" said Andrew. They went inside the school known as Roosevelt High School. Andrew, Dustin, and Zoey enters the school.

"Aren't you guys excited?" Zoey said to her friends. "Yeah, Zoey. It's just- I'm a little excited for our freshman year at Roosevelt High School" said Andrew. "Yeah, Zoey, we're a little excited" said Dustin. "Come on, maybe after school, i'll cheer you up with some shopping, i'll just ask my Mom if that's alright with her" Zoey said to her friends. "Alright, Zoey. Thanks" said Andrew. "Your welcome. And I knew how to cheer my friends up" said Zoey. "Yeah, you always do that since the 7th Grade in Middle School" said Dustin. "Come on, we've better head to our first class" said Zoey. "Alright, let's go" said Andrew. A moment later after school. Andrew, Zoey, and Dustin are at the shopping district in the city of New York. "Hey guys, check it out" said Zoey. "What is it now, Zoey?" said Dustin. "An old gift shop place, it's probably been there in, like, 32 years probably. Let's go" Zoey enters the old gift shop shop. "This is gonna be a bad idea for us" said Andrew. "Yeah, agreed" said Dustin. "Are you going in or what?" said Zoey. "We're coming, Zoey" said Andrew. Andrew and Dustin enters the gift shop.

At inside the shop. "Whoa, check it out guys. So pretty" said Zoey. "It looks like John Lennon threw up in here" said Dustin. "Really, Dustin?! I think it still looks good" said Zoey. "Maybe we'll look at stuff later, let's go guys" said Andrew. A shop owner named Alfred enters and came back to the shop. "Excuse me" said Alfred. "Um... Hi?" said Andrew. "Hello. I am Alfred. I'm the owner of this shop" Alfred introduced himself to the three best friends. "Well, hi Alfred. My name's Andrew, these are my friends, Zoey and Dustin" Andrew introduced himself and his friends to Alfred. "Well, I've bet you've been looking for some jewelry, you might have these" said Alfred as he pulled out mysterious necklaces. "Necklaces?" said Dustin. "Not just any necklaces, they're special necklaces, here" Alfred gave the yellow mysterious necklace to Andrew, the mysterious tan with an orange trim necklace to Dustin, and a mysterious pink necklace with a cerulean trim to Zoey. The three best friends put them on. "Wow... Nice" said Andrew.

"Well, that'll be 25 dollars" said Alfred. "Alright, here's 25 dollars" said Andrew. "Thank you, young teenagers" said Alfred. The friends exits the jewelry shop. "I can't believe you spent 25 dollars for these 'special' necklaces" said Dustin. "Yeah, but maybe we'll get the hang of these necklaces" said Andrew. "Your right. They look kinda weird usually" said Zoey. "Your right. Hey, maybe go to the park?" said Dustin. "Sure thing. Let's go guys!" said Dustin. "Dustin, wait up!" said Andrew. At the central park of New York. The gang made it. "Well, it looks nice here in New York" said Dustin. "Yeah" Zoey spot something. "Hey check it out" said Zoey as she walked up to the fountain. "Look at this" said Zoey.

Andrew and Dustin also runs to up the fountain. "Check this out guys" said Zoey. "What is it, Zoey?" said Dustin. Zoey splashed water on Dustin. "Zoey! What was that for?!" Dustin said to Zoey. "I was just playing around" said Zoey. "Come on, Dustin. Give Zoey a chance" said Andrew. "Alright, Andrew. We'll give her a chance" said Dustin. "Right this time!" Andrew splashed water on Dustin. "Okay, you've met your match!" said Dustin. They started splashing water at each other from the fountain. And then, Zoey blast water from the fountain and it almost soaked Andrew and Dustin. "What the-?! Why'd I just do that?" said Zoey. "You've blasted water from the fountain!" said Dustin. "Dustin, relax. It's probably an illusion. Right?" said Andrew. Andrew's necklace glows and a light appeared. "Whoa, what's happening?" said Zoey. "I don't know, guys" said Andrew. The glowing stopped. Andrew sighed of relief. "It's over" said Andrew. "Hey. Where's Dustin?" said Zoey. Andrew and Zoey started looking for Dustin.

As they're looking for Dustin. Andrew over hears something by two mysterious guys. "Dude, did you get it?" said the Gen. "Don't worry, I got it" said Leo. As Leo opens the the briefcase, instead of the amulets, it was the lawyer's documents. "What the-?! What is this, Leo?" questioned Gen. "WHAT?! I must of got the wrong one! Gen, let me fix this!" Leo said to Gen. "Fix this?! We've been looking for these amulets all over New York!" yelled Gen. " _Amulets? So that was those special necklaces are what Alfred gave us?_ " Thought Andrew. "Find them now!" said Gen. "All right, man. We'll look for them" Leo and Gen started to look for the amulets. " _No wonder what Alfred gave them to us. Is it because we're special?_ " thought Andrew. "Hey Andrew" Since Zoey said hi to Andrew, Andrew got startled a little. "Zoey, don't sneak up like that" Andrew said to Zoey. "Sorry, But, we need to find Dustin, he's out there somewhere in New York" said Zoey. "Your right... We can't just leave him behind... Look, I have to tell you something" Andrew and Zoey walked down the street.

A moment later, Zoey knows what Andrew is talking about. "Wait, so they're amulets?!" questioned Zoey. "Yeah, maybe those 'special necklaces' are actually amulets what Alfred gave us" said Andrew. "So, is that why they glowed for no reason?" questioned Zoey. "Yeah, I think. But you probably can control water, like you did with the fountain at the park!" Andrew said to Zoey. "So that's what it was... I thought it was gravity for a chance" said Zoey. "It wasn't gravity, you can control water now!" said Andrew. Then, Andrew and Zoey sees a broken rock at the park. They run up to see the broken rock. "Hey, why's there a broken rock there?" questioned Zoey. "I don't know, it's probably someone else here, probably Dustin. Let's go!" Andrew and Zoey started running to the park and they found Dustin. "Dustin!" Dustin both noticed Andrew and Zoey. "Andrew! Zoey! Your here! Look what I can do!" Dustin started to brake the rock. "Whoa. You can brake rocks now?! Looks like you have the power of earth" Andrew said to Dustin. "Yeah, how cool is that?" questioned Dustin. "Yeah, but maybe these special necklaces are actual amulets from that shopkeeper, Alfred" Andrew said to Dustin.

"Wait, amulets?!" said Dustin. "Yeah, remember the fountain incident at the park? Yeah, Zoey has the power of water" Andrew said to Dustin. "Cool! Wait, what power do you have?" questioned Dustin. "I don't know" Andrew's amulet started glowing and a ball of light started glowing on his hand. "That glowing again!" said Zoey. Andrew's amulet stopped glowing. Andrew throws the ball of light on the ground and leaves a burnt mark there. "Nice shot, Andrew. And quick question. How are we gonna explain to everyone?" Dustin questioned Andrew. "We're not gonna tell everyone. We should never speak of this, okay guys?" Andrew said to his two best friends. "Okay, Andrew. I agree with you. What about you, Dustin?" Zoey said to her friends. "Sure" agreed Dustin. "Good. But, if someone find out. People will freak out of they find out! Got it?" said Andrew. "Got it" said both Zoey and Dustin.

Gen and Leo walked up to the trio. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the three pesky teenagers with the amulets" said Gen. "Wait a minute? How'd you know?" questioned Andrew. "We knew about the amulet from some old timer from that antique shop" said Leo. "Wait, you two idiots were spying on us?!" questioned Zoey. "Yeah, but some idiot didn't get me those three amulets you three teenage idiots were wearing" said Gen. "It wasn't my fault, Gen! I made a mistake!" said Leo. "Your a mistake, Leo! And we don't have time for this! All right, let's get fighty!" said Gen. Gen tried to punch Zoey, but she dodged it. "What are we gonna do?" said Andrew. Zoey cleared her throat and reminded them about the amulets they have. "Oh right" said Andrew. Andrew throws a sphere of light on Gen's feet. Gen fell. "Zoey, now!" Andrew told Zoey. Zoey started bending water from the fountain and washes away Gen and Leo. "Let's get outta here!" said Leo. "No, the fun just started" said Gen. Gen grabs a baseball bat and tries to hit the three best friends. Dustin realized something and he stomped on the ground and the piece of the ground hits both Gen and Leo. "Whoa. I didn't know I can do that" said Dustin.

Gen and Leo gets up. "That's enough of this foolishness, you teens! And we're gonna-" A mysterious male voice interrupted Gen. "Gen, Leo! Enough of you, report to me now!" said the male voice. "Yes, Master Zedrix" said Gen. "Master Zedrix?" questioned Andrew. "It's none of your business, kid!" A portal came out. "Let's go, Leo" Gen and Leo heads to the portal and the portal disappears.

"Whoa... What just happened?" questioned Dustin. "I have no idea. And who's Master Zedrix?" questioned Zoey. "Guys, there's no time for questions. We've gotta find out what's going on, and find out about the secrets of our powers from out amulets. But, this time. We can't tell anyone about this!" Andrew said to Dustin and Zoey. "Got it, Andrew. But, I don't want my Mom, Dad, and my little sister, Jane about this" Zoey said to Andrew. "Me too, I don't wanna let my little brother, Lane, find out about this" said Dustin. "Yeah, but. What our parent's gonna think that we're gone?" questioned Andrew.

A moment later, at sunset. It shows at Andrew's house. Andrew came home, and Andrew's mother and father, Jillian and Craig walked up to Andrew. "Andrew. Where have you been? We've been worried sick" Jillian said to her son. "I was hanging out with Dustin and Zoey, and... That's all. Sorry I didn't come home, guys" Andrew said to his Mom and Dad. "It's okay. But next time, don't come home late again. Promise?" Craig said to Andrew. "Promise" Andrew made a promise to his Dad that he'll never come home late again. "Okay, i'll be going upstairs, doing my homework" Andrew heads upstairs to do this homework.

It shows to a orb with a vision of Andrew. And it shows a man named Zedrix, with Caucasian skin, shaved dark hair, yellowish-hazel eyes, black clothing, black long waist coat, and black combat boots. "Looks like that boy still has that amulet. How did he get it?" Zedrix turned around to his minions, Gen and Leo. "It's because of that old geezer, Alfred from that antique shop. That's how he got that amulet. Also, he has the power of light" Gen explained everything to Zedrix. "The power of light, huh?" Zedrix turns around. "Yeah, but he's not alone. Two teenagers are with him. One boy has the power of earth, and the girl has the power of water. They both have the amulets" said Leo. "Interesting... Gen, Leo. I have an important task for you..." Zedrix said to his minions. "What is it?" questioned Gen. "If you bring me those amulets, i'll be able to have all elemental power of it... I'll be the most powerful man on earth!" said Zedrix. "It's a deal, Master Zedrix" said Leo. "Thank you" Zedrix starts to laugh evilly and it shows the orb of a vision of Andrew, doing his homework and it views his amulet.

THE END.

* * *

 **Cast**

Devon Werkheiser/Andrew Radcliffe

Bryce Papenbrook/Dustin Oliver

Olivia Hack/Zoey Hartman

Bill Rogers/Alfred, Gen

Will Sasso/Leo, Craig Radcliffe

Bella Hudson/Jillian Radcliffe

Graham Shields/Zedrix


	2. The Genius

It starts at Roosevelt High School. It shows at the hallway, and it shows Andrew, Dustin, and Zoey talking about their amulets. "Hey guys, I wonder what kind of powers we have from our Amulets" said Dustin. "Yeah, I was just thinking that, Dustin" replied Zoey. "I was wondering that too, guys. But we need to learn about the secrets of our powers. Sooner or later" said Andrew. "Got it" agreed both Dustin and Zoey.

A 15-year-old boy named Cam Del Gotto walked up to the trio. Cam appears to have Caucasian skin, thick black glasses, dark blonde hair, brown eyes, white t-shirt with a green sweatshirt, blue pants, and black converse sneakers. He walked up to Andrew, Dustin, and Zoey "Hey, what are you guy's talking about?" he asked. "Nothing! Nothing at all, Cam" said Zoey. "Um... Okay... Oh yeah, guys, I have to show you something. Follow me" the trio followed Cam to the chemistry classroom.

Dustin walked by the potion. "Whoa, what's this?" Dustin asked. "Don't drink that!" Cam takes the potion away from Dustin. "This is a serum I made" he said. "A serum? You mean, like... From chemistry?" Zoey asked. "Yeah. But, I used it on that docile mouse" answered Cam. "And?" questioned Zoey. Cam shows to the docile mouse with muscles. "It gives that docile mouse, muscles" he explained. "Awww, cool! Let me try. Maybe I should impress those cheerleaders for the Football team" said Dustin. "No way, Dustin, It's dangerous! I haven't tested it on humans yet, I don't know what it'll do to it" said Cam.

"How come?" questioned Zoey. "Let's just day it may have different effects on humans" said Cam. "Well, that'll be unfortunate" said Andrew. "What are you guys doing here? No one ever stops by while I'm testing" Cam said to the trio. "Why's that?" Zoey asked. "Because. Everyone in school thinks i'm a nerd" said Cam. "I feel really bad for you Cam" added Zoey. "It's fine. I just wish I had some friends like people who don't call me a nerd" said Cam. "You know what, we'll be your friends" said Andrew. "You really do?" questioned Cam. "Yeah Cam, we'll stand by you" said Zoey. "Just as your closest friends" added Dustin. "Wow, thanks guys" said Cam.

Then, it shows to Zedrix's lair, it shows to the henchman, Leo and Gen. Leo shows that he has the evil pendant. "Check this out. Let's use this to even the odds" he said to Gen. "Cool! If master Zedrix hears about this. He'll be impressed with us" said Gen. "What can we use this on?" questioned Leo. Then he spotted the book. Then Leo uses the pendant on the book and it became a monster known as a snatcher, and now it's called the Book Snatcher. Then The Book snatcher heads to New York and started looking for the amulets Andrew, Dustin and Zoey are wearing. It goes back to Roosevelt High, Andrew, Dustin and Zoey heard a booming noise, everyone is running away.

"What's going on?" questioned Andrew. The trio started running and they see the Book Snatcher. "What is that thing?" questioned Zoey. "What's going on?" questioned Cam. "An ugly monster!" said Andrew. Then the Book snatcher tries to destroy the school. "Oh man! We've gotta do something!" said Dustin. Andrew, Dustin and Zoey springs into action. Cam started watching from far behind. " _What are they doing?_ " Cam thought. Andrew, Dustin and Zoey used their powers to attack the Book Snatcher. " _There's no way the human body can't do that. I'm i dreaming?_ " Cam thought. Then, Zoey uses her Cytokinesis to freeze the book snatcher.

Dustin uses his earth power to attack the Snatcher. Then, Andrew uses his light power to finish the Book snatcher off. It's destroyed. "Guys. What's going on?" questioned Cam. "Oh no! Cam saw us this entire time!" said Zoey. "Yeah. I saw and this is no scientific way to explain what happened" said Cam. "Look, Cam. We'll tell you. Two days ago we discovered those mysterious necklaces, but they're actually amulets with one elemental power. Mine is light, Dustin is Earth and Zoey is water" said Andrew. "Wait, magic is real?" questioned Cam. "Yeah, but you can't tell anyone about this" said Zoey.

"Okay, I wouldn't tell" said Cam when he agrees. Then it shows to Zedrix with Leo and Gen. "You two are idiots!" Zedrix said furiously. "We're sorry master Zedrix, yeah we'll do better, we promise" said Leo. "Fine. Do not fail me this time" said Zedrix. "Yes master Zedrix" agreed Leo and Gen.

THE END.

* * *

 **Cast**

Devon Werkheiser/Andrew Radcliffe

Bryce Papenbrook/Dustin Oliver

Olivia Hack/Zoey Hartman

Bill Rogers/Gen

Will Sasso/Leo

Graham Shields/Zedrix

Thor Bishopric/Cam Del Gotto


End file.
